


Supremely Stubborn

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, Ch. 4 Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Interrogation, M/M, Multi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In light of Kokichi's strange behavior, Kaito and Shuichi decide to interrogate him. Everything changes for the better.





	Supremely Stubborn

“You better not be planning something stupid,” Maki stated as soon as Kaito opened the door. Her tone and expression were as serious as ever, tinged with just a bit more exasperation than usual.

The fact she had Kokichi slung over her shoulder almost seemed inconsequential.

“No need to worry, Maki Roll! I’ve got it all figured out,” Kaito assured her. “By the time this is over, we’ll know exactly what Kokichi’s been up to.”

Clearly still skeptical, Maki directed her gaze behind him to address the other occupant in the room.

“Shuichi, do you think this is a good idea?”

The detective held his chin in thought.

“I think it’s worth a try. It’s obvious that there’s been something off about him lately, and it’s best if we figure out what’s going on sooner rather than later.”

Satisfied with this answer, Maki walked through the doorway, unceremoniously dumping Kokichi on Kaito’s bed. She departed right after, leaving the two of them to carry out the rest.

The pair didn’t waste any time. When Kokichi jolted awake a few minutes later, it was to find rope securing his ankles together and his wrists behind him.

“Oh good, you’re already up!” Kaito beamed. “See Shuichi? I told you Maki Roll knew what she was doing!”

“Kaito, that’s not what I-” Shuichi began, then seemed to think better of it. He turned to address Kokichi instead. “So, you’re probably wondering why you’re here.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Kokichi snarked back. Antagonizing his captors probably wasn’t the wisest course of action, but it was the only method of self-defense he still had. “What do you even think you’re doing? Did Kaito finally turn you into an idiot, too?”

Repressing the urge to react, Shuichi pressed on.

“We wanted to know why you’ve been acting so strange lately. We figured you wouldn’t tell us the truth if we asked normally, so…”

“So you decided setting a professional killer on me and tying me up was a better tactic?”

At that, Shuichi winced, leading Kaito to interject.

“Cut the crap. You know exactly why we had to handle it like this. Anyway, all you have to do is tell us what’s going on, and we’ll let you go. It’s as simple as that.”

Kokichi scowled, unable to decide if he was more annoyed at Kaito or himself. He hadn’t factored in the astronaut as a risk to his plans this early, and now it was coming back to bite him. The fact Shuichi was involved only made things even more complicated. Unwilling to tell the truth yet unable to lie his way out, he instead chose to remain silent, waiting to see what would happen.

“Fine,” Kaito shrugged. “Then we’ll do this the hard way.”

As if on cue, Shuichi moved behind him, taking a seat on the bed and leaning Kokichi against his chest. Meanwhile, Kaito situated himself by Kokichi’s feet, wrapping his legs sideways around the other’s ankles and removing his shoes.

“What the hell are you-  _Gnh!_ ” Kokichi nearly choked, startled by the sudden sensation of fingers skittering up his foot.

“Ticklish?” The amusement in Kaito’s voice was audible.

“S-Stop that!”

“Sure, if you tell us what you’re hiding.”

Stubbornly, Kokichi bit his lip, determined to stay silent. 

“You’re not really doing yourself any favors by trying to keep quiet.” Kaito picked up the pace. “C’mon, don’t you wanna say anything?”

They remained at a stalemate, neither one willing to back down, only for Kokichi burst out laughing when Shuichi grabbed his sides. 

“Ha, I knew you couldn’t hold it in!” Kaito boasted. “Good job, Shuichi!”

It was then that Kokichi started to realize the true gravity of his situation. Either one of them alone, he could probably deal with, but both at the same time...

“Hmm... I think his upperbody might be more ticklish than his feet,” Shuichi commented over Kokichi’s laughter, hands tickling their way up from his sides to his ribs, then back down again. “This is definitely making him squirm a lot.”

“Alright, guess I’m joining you up there!” Kaito decided.

Kokichi kept his face blank, though he could feel anxiety pooling in his gut as Kaito settled on his legs. Abruptly, he realized just how close Kaito and Shuichi actually were, with the former now seated in his lap and the latter pressed up behind him. In a strange way, it was almost cozy. A treacherous part of his mind might've even called it comforting. 

He promptly smothered the thought.

“Let’s see, where haven’t you tried yet?” Kaito asked Shuichi.

Shuichi removed his hands from Kokichi’s torso, allowing Kaito to take over. Kaito’s hands roamed around for a moment, only for a loud squeal to cut through the air when they moved lower, reaching Kokichi’s hips.

"Oh? What was  _that_?" Kaito grinned. "Did I find a weakspot?" He squeezed experimentally, earning a strangled noise in response.

“D-Don’t!” Kokichi reacted before he could stop himself. 

“Don’t what? Don’t do  _this_?” Kaito kneaded at Kokichi’s hips, smirking when he writhed in place. “Just let us know when you wanna talk. Until then, tickle, tickle, tickle!”

Kokichi cackled helplessly, only growing more frantic when Shuichi’s hands slipped under his shirt. It wasn’t long before they stumbled upon another devastating weakness... his stomach.

“NOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Kokichi threw his head back, practically screeching. “SHIHIHIHIHIT! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!” 

Shuichi wrapped his arms around Kokichi, ensuring that no amount of struggling would help. He alternated between gentle tracing and furious scribbling, effectively driving Kokichi mad.

“You can make us stop at any time,” was his calm reply.

Eventually, they gave Kokichi a break to recover. He coughed just the slightest bit, lungs burning, muscles protesting, and face completely flushed. He almost didn’t register the water bottle that was thrust in front of him.

“Here.” Kaito tipped it towards his mouth. “What? We’re not trying to kill you!” he asserted when Kokichi simply gawked.

The water was refreshingly cool.

“Okay, now back to business!” Kaito declared soon after. “Shuichi, I’ve got an idea, but I’m gonna need you to hold him still.”

Dread creeped up Kokichi’s spine as Shuichi complied, hugging him around the chest and shoulders. His apprehension only rose when Kaito rolled up his shirt and Shuichi instantly recognized the action.

“Oh, you’re already jumping to that?” Shuichi questioned.

“Yep,” Kaito confirmed. “If anything’s gonna do the trick, it’s gotta be this.”

 _What were they talking about?_  The suspense was kicking Kokichi’s mind into overdrive.

Then lips were blowing against his belly, and he only had one thought.

_It._

_Tickled._

_Like._

_**Hell.** _

Shuichi briefly wondered if he should have worn earplugs, as Kokichi shrieked right beside his head. He held on tight, fighting against Kokichi’s desperate movements, allowing Kaito to freely blow raspberries against the ticklish skin.

“It seems like you’re pretty tired,” Shuichi observed when Kokichi’s thrashing ultimately died down. “Are you sure you don’t want to tell us anything?”

For a split second, Kokichi considered giving in. The thought was immediately drowned under a wave of self doubt.

Was he really that pathetic? This entire situation was ridiculous. How was he supposed to end the killing game if  _tickling_  was all it took to break him down? Had he always been this weak?  

The irony was that this only added to his distress, chipping away even further at his crumbling mask.

“...Dude, are you okay?”

“Huh?” Kokichi was abruptly pulled out of his mind by a voice that could only be described as concerned. It was the last thing he’d expected to hear.

He looked up to see that Kaito was staring at him, all previous smugness replaced with tentative worry.

“You’re shaking pretty badly,” Shuichi pointed out, equally concerned.

“What? No I’m n....” Kokichi trailed off, stunned to realize his body was quivering violently. 

For a moment, Kaito considered him, his expression unreadable for once. Then the moment ended and he pulled away with a sigh.

“Alright, that’s enough. I guess we can’t make you tell us if it’s that bad.”

Wait, what? That was it? They were going to let him go, just like that?

And then it sunk in. They were worried about him. Even with the thick walls he built, even with the wicked persona he presented, even with the endless lies he told. They sincerely cared.

It was at this point Kokichi finally made his choice... a choice that would change everything.

“Miu is planning to kill me.”

The statement was delivered without a single hint of emotion, but Kaito and Shuichi were still shaken to the core.

Shuichi immediately started undoing the ropes around Kokichi’s arms, prompting Kaito to do the same for his ankles. Once freed, Kokichi hugged his knees to his chest, just barely peeking his eyes over them as he elaborated. 

"So?” he demanded afterwards. “You got what you wanted from me. What now?”

Kokichi jumped when Kaito pounded his fists together.

“Well, that settles it. You’re gonna join us for training tomorrow!”

“Wha- Why the hell would I do that?!”

“Because we’re gonna protect you, obviously!”

Kokichi stared, searching Kaito’s face for any sign of dishonesty. He found nothing. Faltering, he glanced at Shuichi, who offered him a soft smile in return.

“...Fine.”

It was barely a whisper, but it was more than enough.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, put me down!” Kokichi demanded. “I can walk on my own!” 

As if he hadn’t been humiliated enough, Kaito had insisted on  _bridal carrying_  him all the way back to his room. 

“Yeah right,” Kaito huffed. “You could barely stand up a minute ago! It’s not even that far, so just let me help.”

Kokichi scowled, internally conceding that Kaito had a point. That didn’t mean he had to make things easy, though.

“My legs only went numb because you sat on them for so long! Seriously, you were practically crushing me! What good is all that training if you’re still so fat?”

“Hey, it’s not fat, it’s muscle! Plus it’s not my fault you’re so scrawny!”

Shuichi watched them from a short distance away, letting out a sigh. It seemed that some things never changed. Still, he couldn’t help but have hope in the new future unraveling before them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
